


Дом для Дракона

by Asvang



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Он Антихрист, и единственный способ спасти Землю – заключить его в темнице, откуда не вырваться и Левиафану.





	Дом для Дракона

Адам Янг остаётся в Тэдфилде.

Отец настаивает: езжай в Лидс, или даже в Лондон. Ты умный парень, что тебе делать здесь? Блестящее будущее ждёт, а тут тихо, мирно, едва ли тройка автомобилей проедет за целый день. Да и те – едва шелестя, словно боясь разрушить хрупкий, идеальный город. Мать не вмешивается: смотрит с любовью, раскладывает по тарелкам пышущий жаром пирог, с хрустящей корочкой и мороженым – как нравится сыну. Треплет его по чуть спутанным волосам: я приму твоё решение, какое угодно.

Адам улыбается, пожимает плечами: суетливая, насквозь пропитанная асфальтом и гарью столица ему по душе – но иначе, не как родной Тэдфилд. Он предпочитает наблюдать за ней в новостях или читать в газетах, иногда – проводить там выходные с друзьями. Не более того. Лондон и его братья-сёстры – не место для Лорда Тьмы, Зверя, наречённого Драконом. В них соблазны, поводы для _принятия_, обращения во Врага – медленного, коварного. Незаметного. Кроули и Азирафаэль предупреждали; впрочем, Адам понимает и сам. Чувствует хриплый шёпот, скользкие прикосновения к сердцу, которые никогда не уйдут. Он Антихрист, и единственный способ спасти Землю – заключить его в темнице, откуда не вырваться и Левиафану.

Какое счастье, что выбор клетки доверен ему и только ему.

– Ты же талантлив, – внушает отец. – Получишь диплом в каком-нибудь… звучном университете, и все дороги открыты! А здесь тоска! Хорошая тоска, нет-нет, удачно жить в таком чудесном уголке – не правда ли, Дейдре? – но для тебя этого мало. Ты, конечно, раздолбай, но потенциал…

– Не только мы его видим, – добавляет мама. – Учителя тоже. И ты превосходно сдал экзамены! С твоими результатами по литературе за тебя хватятся руками и ногами, милый. Я не уговариваю, просто… подумай.

Сертификаты с высшими баллами валяются где-то в комнате. Адам забыл о них, зашвырнув за штору – или за шкаф, или за коробку с инструментами: Анафема как раз просила по-дружески (бесплатно) починить ей планшет. Размышлять было не о чем, но он обещал родителям – исключительно чтобы унять их волнение. 

Шансы, твердил отец. Возможности. От жизни следует брать лучшее. Адам усмехался: о, они не подозревали, _что_ он мог взять. По щелчку пальцев вскипели бы океаны и моря, и на обескровленной суше возвысилась бы костяная крепость Разрушителя Миров. Или – хлеб бы сыпался с неба, кормя голодных, и дождевая вода исцеляла бы все болезни. Однако Адам давно поклялся: человечество само по себе, а он не Спаситель и не Исчадие Бездны. Он просто Адам Янг, мечтающий о собственном магазинчике, где он и его верные Эти будут ремонтировать компьютеры, брелоки, заевшие молнии, скворечники и, быть может, даже машины – Пеппер увлеклась механикой. 

Особенно принципами функционирования двигателя внутреннего сгорания. Признаться, для Адама это оказалось сложно, и он пообещал подруге, что половина с автосервисом её и только её. «Развлекайся, а я повожусь со скульптурами из дерева и с садовыми гномами».

Адаму не нужны вспышки фотокамер, воющая в восторге толпа или интервью в Times. Он не хочет вторгаться в равновесие Добра и Зла, в человечность, расцветшую как никогда прежде. С Апокалипсиса минуло семь лет, и он грезит, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше: с гудящими кафе, привередливыми утками, книжными лавками, самолётами и круизными лайнерами, которые точно не наткнутся ни на инопланетян, ни на Атлантиду. Он навещал бы Кроули и Азирафаэля в Саут-Даунс, выгуливал Пса еще до рассвета, пока назойливый и совсем уже дряхлый мистер Тайлер не выполз на крыльцо разбрасываться едкими упрёками, и баловал молоком бродячих кошек.

– Нет, – слегка отстранённо откликается Адам, подставляя лицо щекочущим солнечным лучам и с удовольствием слизывая с ложки крем-брюле. – Тэдфилд – мой дом.

С ухоженными газонами, широкими полями, где так прекрасно мчаться на велосипеде с ветром наперегонки, пряными яблочными рощами и парками со скамейками, сохранившими неуловимый флёр свежей краски. Чисто-голубое небо пляшет искрами на ресницах, слепит даже сквозь тёмные очки, а предзакатные бабблгамовые облака вылепляются в фигуры рыцарей и колдунов. Здесь водители не сбиваются с маршрута, а дети и питомцы никогда не теряются. На Рождество улицы заметает мягкий, чуть ли не с привкусом сладкой ваты, снег, и наутро каждый обнаруживает подарок под ёлкой, резвится на горках и на ярмарках, с хохотом надгрызая упрямый имбирный пряник или карамельный леденец. У пекарен – насыщенный, яркий аромат корицы, а свитера за витринами толстые, тёплые, уютные. Мама украшает веранду гирляндами, отец возится в гараже, и Эти встречаются из вечера в вечер – их гавань незыблема, и они пьют какао из термосов, обязательно с маршмеллоу, стиснувшись в детском игрушечном замке, обвитом плющом. Им не холодно, и зябкий ноябрь не прокрадётся в их убежище – Дракон позаботится о своих принцессах.

Воистину, Адам Янг, отец лжи, желает этот плен.


End file.
